Forbidden Passion
by CEO
Summary: AU E+T My version of Romeo and Juliet the Eriol and Tomoyo style. The rest of the summary is in the story. Rated for language and violence but please read to know the outcome of the story and review. Chapter 4 is up!! please review
1. Chapter 1

  
AN: This story is my version of Romeo and Juliet the Eriol and Tomoyo way. This is set in the modern time like Leonardo Di Caprio and Claire Danes Romeo and Juliet so some of the seen in the fic would be somehow similar to the film. I still don't know if I will kill Eriol and Tomoyo like how the real story ends you just have to read and find out. And by the way the CCS Gang are all 19 yr..

Rated R for language and violence, please read and review ^_^' and tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I also don't own the brands of cars mentioned : ) 

  
                                                                  Forbidden Passion

   
                                                                        Chapter 1

"What!! The business proposal was rejected !?!" a woman, probably at her late forties, with dark short hair and glasses shouted at the handset.

"Um... Y-yes- Ma'am" the person stuttered in the other line

"What happened!? We are one of the best company here in England, all our investments are at the highest rate and we never fail in any job" she answered

"Um... well... Ma'am it seems that the Hiiragizawa Group of Companies is the first one to propose and we all know that they are also considered as the best beside from us"

"What!! How could this be!! The Hiiragizawa's will never stop competing with us," she said before slamming the handset. Sonomi sat back, one of her hands on the table while the other rubbed her temples. 'This can not be, Daidouji's will never be beaten by someone like them, they come very far and I'm loosing my patience with them' she thought while she continues to rub her temples.

The Hiiragizawas and the Daidoujis have been competing since ancient times in almost everything, in business, in sports, in school and even in family affairs. They always fight with each other and cannot seem to get along with out having a shouting match. The two families are one of the ten major families that are considered as the riches and the most powerful in U.K. and in Asia. So rich that they could control almost everything within their reach and gain everything they want with just a snap of their fingers.

                                                                  *******************

"So Eriol, my man, why don't you go with me this evening and go bar hopping" said the man while raising his eyebrow in a mischievous way at Eriol. The man was around nineteen with blond hair and green eyes; he was standing outside a black Mercedes SL-55 waiting for the gas to fill his car. 

"I don't think that would be a good idea at this moment Danny" Eriol said from were he was seated beside the drivers' seat

"Come on man, it would be fun. Many girls would come our way especially with the cutest guy in school, which is you" Danny Thompson said pointing both index finger at Eriol. The Thompson is one of the associates of the Hiiragizawa's and Danny and his Twin Jay are close friends and gang mate of Eriol.

"Did I hear girls," someone said from another side of the station, a man similar to Danny, but this time with blue eyes jump out of his black Silverado. Jay went over his brothers' side leaning at his car to take a closer look at Eriol.

Eriol just shook his head at the twins. "Your brother was planning to take me bar hopping" he said smiling 

"That would be a great idea man," Jay said brightly at Eriol 

"Stop pestering Eriol," Syaoran said from back seat. "If he don't want to let it be," he added.

The twins look at the slouching figure of Syaoran at the back seat, however, before they could protest a navy blue Suburban stops from opposite the filling station Eriol and his friends were. The Suburban was followed by a black Ford F150 who stopped right at the back.

A tall figure with black hair went out of the Suburban; he was Taki Daidouji cousin of Tomoyo and leader of the Alpha-Sig gang. Taki was then followed by two other tall guys and two from the F150.

"Well what do have here," he said facing his companions while his right arm gestures towards Eriol's group.

"If ain't the Alpha-Mega group, crossing our territory" he added with a sadistic smile on his face as he turn to face the other group. 

Danny's face turned red with anger and clenching his fist in a tight ball

"Who said that this place is your territory" Danny challenge him with blazing eyes

"We did" a guy also with black hair only a little shorter than Taki replied. The guy was Aki, younger brother of Taki.

"Oh really" Danny answered back ironically 

"Yes, so get the hell out of here" Taki answered back harshly as he came forward to look at Danny's face

"What if we don't want to" he answered looking straight at Taki's mad eyes

"Come on man, leave them be" Eriol said pulling Danny's arm away to stop him from advancing more

"No, this is not their territory, its ours" Danny said pulling his hand away from Eriol's grasp

"Oh yeah" Taki said while pushing Danny hard, Jay and Syaoran came to Danny's side, while Eriol just rolled his eyes. At this moment Yamazaki and one tall guy with dark brown hair came out of Jay's Silverado and asked Eriol what happened, Eriol just muttered that Danny got into an argument with the Alpha-Sig members.

"Yeah" Danny answered pushing Taki making him almost fall

Aki and his other group mates started to form a line beside  Taki glaring at the other group

Danny and the rest did the same including Syaoran and Yamazaki; Eriol just shook his head, went out of the car and in between the glaring people.

"Danny stop this, I mean it" Eriol said, his hands on Danny's chest to prevent him from advancing, giving him a stern look. Danny looks back at Eriol with the same hard look but with Eriol stern face and authoritative voice he gave up and turned around, walking back to his car.

Taki smirk "So we have a chicken here, afraid we might hurt him" he said sarcastically, the rest of the Alpha-Sig group laugh at the remark making Eriol glare at them hard

"Stop this Taki, I don't want any fights" Eriol said

"Why are you scared, coward, chicken like your friend there" Taki said pointing to Danny

Upon hearing this Danny's blood boiled even more. He run back to Taki and punched him hard on the face to fast for the other Alpha-Bet members to react. Taki fell back holding his jaw while Eriol held Danny to stop him from adding another punch "Stop!" he said to Danny, Danny shake his arm out of Eriol grasp and smirk at Taki

"That's for calling us chicken, you pig!! You're worst than I am!!" he spat at Take who was now being help up by one of his members. Syaoran together with their group mate smirk at the Alpha-Sig, turned around and walked back to their respective cars.

Taki's blood boiled, no one calls him chicken and pig especially not someone from Alpha-Mega, him being high tempered pulled his gun from his waistband and aimed it Danny. 

A shot was heard and within seconds Danny was down holding his right arm, the rest of the Alpha-Mega turned around and pulled their guns from their respective places. The other group did the same. 

Within seconds gun shots were heard, the people included in this gunfight run to different places to protect themselves from bullets coming their way. 

"Danny come here quick" Eriol shouted from behind Danny's car

Danny run behind his car, one hand on his right arm, to hide from the bullets coming their way. He saw Eriol at the same place loading his own gun and aiming at the other group.

Gunshots were fired on their direction, hitting the black Mercedes "Jeez!! My beautiful car!!" Danny shouted as he pulled his own gun from his back. Eriol glared at him.

"It's actually raining bullets here and all you could think was your car!!" he snapped at Danny

Danny just smiled at him before aiming at the other group, hitting one successfully by the shoulders, he came back down and raised his eyebrows at Eriol 

"Well what can I say, I love my car" he said as he held his wound tighter to stop the bleeding, Syaoran came towards them at the same time.

"How are you guys?" he asked as he to fire at the other group

"Doing well, I guess" Eriol said "But Danny needs to be brought to the hospital, his loosing lots of blood" he added pointing at Danny's wound.

At this moment Aki, from the other group, run near the car were he could see the three people hidden he aim his gun towards them and was about to shoot but was stop when Jay came out from know where and shoot him drop dead.

"Brother!!" Taki shouted, he turned at Jay's Direction and shoot him, Jay fell right in front of the three, he has two shoots in his chest

"No!!" Danny shouted and then turned towards Taki's direction and shoots him, injuring him at the shoulder. Sirens were heard and one by one, police cars started to arrive.

"Danny stop that, we must go!!" Syaoran said pulling Danny towards Jay's Silverado, 

"No!! I will destroy this bastard for killing my brother!!" Danny said shaking Syaoran's hold on his arms 

"Son of a bitch!!" Taki snapped holding his arm

Eriol pulled Danny "We must go, the police are coming" he said as he motioned Yamazaki to start the engine

"No!! Let me go" he shouted

"I will not, we must go, you need to be brought to the hospital" Eriol said as he pulled Danny with the help of Syaoran 

"Drop your gun! It's the police" a police shouted from behind his car, everyone look towards where the police was 

"Hurry!!" Yamazaki shouted from the Silverado, Syaoran and Eriol pulled the struggling Danny towards the car. Once inside the group took off. Taki and his group did the same but before getting away had a gunfight with the police for the police were at their side.

  


To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it. Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter as in THANK YOU I'm glad you liked it. In addition, yes, Taki and Aki are different from one another; it is not a typo error. Aki is Taki's younger sibling I just can't think of any names during that time. ^_^

Please, please, please REVIEW

  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and also the brands mentioned. 

**                                                       Forbidden Passion**

**                                                             Chapter 2**

"Mistress Tomoyo, its time to wake up" Clara shake Tomoyo lightly before going to the window, moving the thick curtains, and letting the sun in. Clara was Tomoyo's nanny since she was five and ever since Clara was like a second mother to her.

Tomoyo stretched out in her king size bed, yawning as she face the direction of her long time nanny. Upon seeing Clara she smiled sweetly and then rolled to the other side of the bed and closed her eyes again. Clara just laughed at Tomoyo's action and then went over to wake her again.

"Mistress Tomoyo, wake up" Clara said, shaking Tomoyo lightly. Tomoyo groaned lazily shaking Clara's hand away and burying her head through her pillows

"Mistress, wake up" Clara continued

"But its still to early" Tomoyo muffled from her pillows, Clara laugh lightly at her remark

"Mistress, your Mother wanted to talk to you about something before she go to work" Clara said

"What is it about?" Tomoyo finally said after a few minutes, turning around to look at her nanny

"I think... it's about the party" Clara answered, hands at her jaws, looking up, thinking if that is what Sonomi wanted to tell her daughter.

"Oh, really? What about it?" Tomoyo asked as she finally decided to get up.

"Oh, I don't know why don't you go and ask her" Clara said while putting dark violet hair behind Tomoyo's ears, and then cupping her cheeks. Tomoyo smiled and then 

"Oh, all right I'll talk to her. I hope it's not about those suitors again" Tomoyo replied getting out of her bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sonomi's door was open, so Tomoyo decided to come in. She looked around for her mother finding that she was seated at her dresser putting on some make-up. 

"Good morning mother" Tomoyo said, walking towards her mother's bed lying down on it. Sonomi smiled and turned around looking at her daughter.

"Morning sweetie" Sonomi replied, walking towards her daughter 

"Clara told me, you wanted to talk about the party," Tomoyo said, sitting up and looking at her mother with one of her eyebrow raised. Sonomi nodded smiling at her daughter.

"Yes dear. I want you to be beautiful tonight, so I scheduled one of the best make-up artist to fix you up" 

"But mom, what for? I mean Clara is good on applying make, why can't she do it. She's my nanny after all," Tomoyo asked whining. Sonomi shook her head, sat beside Tomoyo, and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Tomoyo tonight is special. You need to look angelic on your angel costume and you must look presentable to my guest" Sonomi said, looking at her daughters beautiful eyes

"I'm already presentable enough, and it's only a party with your friends and associates and I already knew some of them. What's so special about it? " Tomoyo answered. Sonomi's smile grew wider

"Well, tonight is special because you're going to meet your future fiancé" Sonomi said. Tomoyo's eyes grew wide and suddenly stood up away from her mother.

"What?! Fiancé, how could this be? I don't even have a boyfriend!?!" Tomoyo said, shocked at her mother's revelation. She started pacing back and fort in front of her mother saying things hard to understand "HowCouldThisBeI'mToYoungToBeMarriedIDon'tWantToBeMarried" Sonomi shook her head she knew this would be her daughter's reaction.

"Tomoyo calm down, you will like this guy. He is really nice and sweet" Sonomi said standing up and walking towards her daughter to stop her form pacing.

"But Mom I don't want to get married, I'm still to young" Tomoyo said as her mother place her hands on her shoulder's to stop her from pacing.

"Tomoyo I hope you'll understand. This is your father's last wish before he died, he wanted you to be married to this guy as his promise to his best friend. And beside this will make our company stronger because his family has a great influence in our society" Sonomi said looking straight at her daughter's sad eyes.

"But mom..." Tomoyo complained 

"No, buts honey, you will meet him tonight. Now go on, go out with your friends or something but be back three hours before the party, I still have to pick up Taki in the hospital" Sonomi said looking at her watch. 

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows once again, "Why mom? what happened?" Tomoyo asked. Sonomi just shook her head.

"Your cousin got in to another fight with his gang. Now go on I don't want to keep him waiting" Sonomi said as she led Tomoyo out of her room. Tomoyo started to protest again about the fiancé thing

"Mom..."

"A a a, I don't want to talk anymore of this, you will meet him tonight and that's final" Sonomi stated shaking her head to dismiss any protest.

"Fine" Tomoyo said walking out of the room, bowing her head as she walks to her room sadly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, man loosen up" Yamazaki said, as he sat beside Eriol on the couch.

"How could I loosen up, if one of our member and friend died and the other was sent to the U.S." Eriol said looking down. Danny was sent to the U.S. to stay for a while and for him to recover and to prevent him and Taki from killing one another.

"We can't do anything about, its been five days since it happened and ever since you look like shit" Syaoran said standing in front of the two on the couch.

"I should have stop Danny from punching that guy" Eriol groaned

"Man don't blame yourself, its not you fault. The two are bastard, Danny being sensitive and Taki is just really hard headed, and high tempered, they started the fight not you. So loosen up" Syaoran said as he plopped down on the other side of his best friend, shaking Eriol's shoulder in a friendly way. 

"Yeah man, Li is right. It's not your fault they started it not you, right guys?" Yamazaki said turning around to face their other members. 

"Yeah boss" some of them said aloud. Yamazaki smiled facing Eriol again.

"See Eriol they believe you" he said

"I guess you're right" he said as he look up at the others

"So, you're going with us to this party and have a good time" Syaoran said 

"Party? You know I hate parties " Eriol said raising one of his eyebrows 

"Yeah party, you will go with us whether you like it or not" Yamazaki said making Eriol face him and looking at his eyes with his hard and determined look. Syaoran just laughed at Eriol's shock face.

"Understood? No buts!! That's final!!" Yamazaki added determined to drag Eriol to the party.

"Don't worry man, you'll like this party" Syaoran said patting Eriol's back with a wicked smile. Eriol look at Syaoran's face, he hate the way Syaoran smile at him it means bad. 

"What else can I do, you two are determined to drag me to that party whether I like it or not" Eriol said slumping back at the couch.

"Good Leader" Yamazaki patted Eriol's head. Eriol shrugged his hands off giving Yamazaki a harsh look. Syaoran just laughed at the two. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The party was a blast; the designs are great and very artistic and the lights are amazing. The sounds are great too, the food was the best, and her mother invited the best band to perform for the night's party. Guests were everywhere each one different costumes to sooth their taste. Everyone is enjoying the party, some are dancing, and others are chatting in their respective tables and corners.

While the guests are enjoying, Tomoyo sat sadly at her room, staring at her reflection in her mirror when a knock was heard at her door. 

"Yes, come in" she said turning around and facing her door. Her cousin entered followed by one of her close friend.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong? Why aren't you down stairs?" Sakura Kinomoto asks. She and her companion step closer towards Tomoyo. The Kinomoto's are also one of the major family mentioned earlier and Sakura is Tomoyo's cousin and best friend. 

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Chiharu Mihara added. Meanwhile the Mihara's are also influential but only in Asia not as strong as the ten major families.

Sakura sat beside Tomoyo placing her arm around Tomoyo's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Tell me what's wrong" Sakura said worriedly at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and shook her head

"Nothing's wrong" she said

"Really, are you sure?" Chiharu asks 

"Yeah, I'm sure" Tomoyo nodded. Sakura looked at her cousin carefully and then shrugged. If Tomoyo said so, you couldn't force anything out of her you'll just have to find out for yourself.

"Ok, then if you said so. Let's go down and have fun and would you please relax you looked tense" Sakura said pulling Tomoyo up and dragging her towards the door.

"Yeah, Tomoyo cheer up, its your family's party after all, so enjoy" Chiharu said helping Sakura drag Tomoyo out of her room. Tomoyo smiled at her two friends thinking that nothing would happen to her if she just sit around and be sad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys, is this where the party is taking place" Eriol said pointing towards the big gate of the Daidouji mansion as they came closer to the house with cars lined up outside waiting to get inside. 

"Yup, the party will take place here," Syaoran said, nodding as he gets in line with his black C70 Volvo convertible.

"You're joking me right? How could we get in, we need to have an invitation like the other guests," Eriol said

"Relax man, I have this" Yamazaki said from the backseat raising an elegant cream envelope. Eriol turned around to look at Yamazaki. Upon seeing the envelope Eriol's eyes narrowed 

"Where did you get that?" Eriol said with a hint of authorization in his voice

"Man, don't be mad, I did nothing, Syaoran's girlfriend gave it to us " Yamazaki said rubbing Eriol's shoulder.

"Fine we have an invitation but Taki is surely in there and I don't want any trouble" Eriol said sternly 

"I said relax, he will not recognize us while were wearing are costume and mask, just don't take it off when he's around" Yamazaki said as he sat back down lazily at the backseat. Syaoran just grunted at the two watching Yamazaki through his rear view mirror.

"Ok fine, if you said so. I cannot believe I let the both of you drag me into this" Eriol said shaking his head. 

"Don't worry man, you'll love it here and please don't let the guard recognize you" Syaoran grinned, patting Eriol's shoulder. 

They stop at the gate, the guard looked at them, and Eriol turned around avoiding the guard's eyes. If the guard recognize him as the leader of the Alpha-Mega group, it will cause a big commotion.

Syaoran handed him the invitation. The guard took and looked at it and then motioned them to go in. The guard stared at Eriol's back trying to remember where he had seen him, 'I think, I recognize that face but that can't be, it's impossible' he thought shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys its good that you made it" Sakura said as she saw her boyfriend standing at the side of the ballroom hall. Syaoran smiled as he turned around to meet Sakura together with Chiharu.

"Have you've been standing here for long?" Sakura asks as Syaoran gave her a light kiss on the cheeks.

"Nope, we've just arrived" Yamazaki said, giving Chiharu a kiss as Syaoran did. Syaoran then turned around towards Eriol.

"Sakura, you remember Eriol, right?" motioning towards Eriol who was standing beside him. Eriol smiled at the two beautiful ladies in front of him. (AN: Sakura doesn't know Eriol that much in this story, because she is the niece of one of the Daidouji and Eriol is a Hiragizawa, get it?) 

"Good evening ladies" Eriol said bowing a little. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember him, he's the kind, sweet and polite friend of yours. Nice to see you here Eriol" Sakura said smiling at Eriol.

"Nice to see you too" Eriol replied.

"Well, why don't we get you settled" Chiharu said as she pulled her boyfriend towards one of the table. The others followed and sat together. They chatted for a while until a sweet music came in and the host invited them to dance. Syaoran smiled and turned towards Sakura

"Do, you want to dance my dear?" Syaoran asked Sakura sweetly. Sakura gave Syaoran a bright smile and nodded. 

"Sure, why not" they stood up and before going

"Guys feel at home, ok? Don't be shy. The food is over there if you're hungry," Sakura said motioning to the right side of the room. The three nodded and smiled at the couple. 

"I'm hungry," Yamazaki said at Chiharu. Eriol just smirked at Yamazaki as Chiharu look at him 

"You're hungry? Then get some food," Chiharu said

"I want you with me" Yamazaki said

"You big baby, we can't leave Eriol here, alone" Chiharu said looking at Eriol

"That's ok with him, right bro?" Yamazaki said looking at Eriol. Eriol shook his head and motioned them to go on.

"Don't worry about me Chiharu, go ahead and accompany him, I can manage" Eriol said. Chiharu look at Eriol for a while "Are sure you'll be fine?" 

"Yes, its ok" Eriol said

"If you say so," Chiharu said, standing up to accompany Yamazaki towards the buffet table. 

Eriol observe the dancing couple for a while before turning his attention at Yamazaki and Chiharu arguing about which food is the best. Eriol laugh at the two shaking his head. 

And then Eriol look around observing all the things around him, 'Very artistic' he thought looking at the decorations until something, no, someone caught his eyes. It was a gorgeous young lady walking in of the room through the big corridor at his right. Her hair was down accentuating her angelic face and gods her costume fits her perfectly. 

'Aphrodite just walked in' Eriol thought staring at the beautiful lady with wide eyes. 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Again like I said before this is base in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet so there are scenes similar to the story. THANK YOU for those who reviewed, thank you very much I really appreciate your reviews. 

To Kaz I don't think I could put you to the story with a really cool car but I will try anyway

For me this chapter is kind of boring because I was at lost for words but I'll let you be the judge

Sorry for some corrections (e.g. misspelled words, grammar...) my cousin was forcing me to hurry up I got no chance to recheck, I'm really sorry

PLEASE REVIEW, review, review, I need reviews, and Thank you again to all who read the first chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

**                                                                      Forbidden Passion**

**                                                                             Chapter 3**

'Who is she?' Eriol thought. He watched the lovely lady wonder around the hall greeting people here and there, giving them her sweet smile as she pass by. 

'Gods, she is magnificent. That pale but angelic skin. Those beautiful amethyst eyes and her hair...' Eriol's thoughts suddenly stopped when he noticed that the 'angel' disappeared. He blinked and then immediately stood up looking for the angel. 

'Where is she?' Eriol left his place, searching for his exquisite 'angel.' 

He walked around the room trying to get a glimpse of his angel, 'wait a minute since when did she become "my" angel?' Eriol thought, his thoughts stopped when he saw something resembling to wings turned into a corner. 

Meanwhile...

'Gods I hate parties' Tomoyo thought as she left the hall. She turned into one of their big corridor leading to the garden. Even the corridor was filled with people, some were chatting and laughing, and others were making out. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and shook her head at the sight 'probably my cousins gang mates with their girl friends' she thought as she pass by. 

Although the hall has some offending sight it was still beautifully decorated. There were gold trimmings above the ceilings and bouquet of flowers were lining around the big corridor up to the glass door leading to the balcony towards the garden. The lights that were installed match the decorations and accentuate the beauty of it all. Moreover, the best part was the huge aquarium in the middle that will make you stop before going out to the balcony for it was filled with exotic fishes and corals from around the world.

Tomoyo stopped upon reaching the aquarium. She love the aquarium, it was truly magnificent in her point of view. She walked around it, watching as some fish chase one another. 

Eriol...

He followed the wings out of the hall towards a corridor and thankfully, he found her. He saw her greeted by some people as she passed by. Saw her shook her head maybe at the sight of those making out at her house. Saw her bumped to some people and said her apology.

"Oops, sorry" he said as he bumped in to some people, not minding were he was going as long as the angel won't leave his sight. 

Finally, after the long chase his angel stopped in front of a huge aquarium. He slowed his fast pace, observing his angel watch her fascinating fishes. He stopped in his tracks content in just starring at her gorgeous angel. 

As the angel walked around the aquarium he slowly approach her, afraid that he might startle her of his sudden presence. 

He bent down, observing her through some of the corals, careful not to make his presence seen.

Tomoyo...

'It's sad that they are trapped here instead in their home where they could be free, trapped just like me' Tomoyo thought sadly. She bent down trying to get a better look of the fishes hidden in the corals when something surprise her...

Eriol...

He was a bit shock when he saw the amethyst eyes of his angel stare at him, surprise written on those beautiful eyes.

Upon seeing those deep sapphire eyes Tomoyo instantly straighten up. She looked at the person in the other side of the aquarium. Eriol did the same they stared at each other, lost in each other's endless gaze.

Eriol was the first one to snap out of their gaze giving her his rare smile that would make any common girl week to the knees. 

Tomoyo smiled back at the handsome Knight (AN: I forgot to mention that Eriol's costume is a Knights costume) with dark blue hair and mysterious blue eyes at the other side of the aquarium. 

Their quiet moment was shattered when someone called his angel

"Mistress, there you are, your mother is looking for you everywhere" a maid came out of know where, pulling Tomoyo back to where she came from. Tomoyo didn't leave her gaze from the Knight looking straight at his eyes with her beautiful smile as the maid pulled her away from him. 

As Tomoyo pass by him he cursed inwardly 'Damn! I haven't even had the chance to ask her name' Eriol shook his head and then smiled 'Guess I have to follow her again' he thought as he started to follow the angel running away from him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As Tomoyo was once again inside the hall she saw her mother talking to some people, she noticed Tomoyo and then excuse her self from them and approach her daughter. 

"Tomoyo, dear, what took you so long?" Sonomi said as she gently pulled Tomoyo near her associates. Sonomi introduce her to them, some she already knew, others new to her. She gave each of them her lovely smile and then her mother suddenly stopped in front of a slightly old man with brown wearing a kings costume and younger guy, probably her age, wearing a astronauts costume. 

"Tomoyo dear, this is Mr. Stevenson your fathers best friend and partner" Sonomi says motioning towards the older man. Tomoyo smiled at him, bowing her head slightly in acknowledgement. 

"And this is his son Ryan Stevenson" she motioned to the tall guy with brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes beside Mr. George Stevenson. Ryan smile at Tomoyo, gently reaching for her hand 

"So, you are the beautiful Tomoyo Daidouji, nice to finally meet" Ryan said at he kissed the back of Tomoyo's hand looking at her eyes. Tomoyo blushed at the comment and action.

"Nice to meet you too" Tomoyo said as she gently pull her hands from his grasp. Sonomi smiled at her daughter and Ryan and then looked at Mr. Stevenson. "Well, George I think we should leave the two alone to get more acquainted with each other" Sonomi said. George gave her a mischievous smile, nodding his head "I think that would be a good idea, come let us go" he said offering his arms to Sonomi. The two walked away, leaving the two alone together. Ryan watched as their parents leave them behind and then turned to Tomoyo giving her a smile. 

"Would you give me the opportunity to dance with you?" Ryan asks her as he offered her his right hand. Tomoyo smiled and nodded her head in agreement. He took her hand and led her at the middle of the hall to dance. The band started to play modern waltz and the two started to dance together with other couples. 

The two dances close with each other, Ryan's right hand was on her hips, holding him possessively, and the other was holding her right hand as her left hand was on his shoulder. 'Sure, he was cute but I hope I had the chance to dance with the handsome Knight' she thought as they twirled around. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eriol saw her angel was being introduce to a group of people by someone wearing a Victorian style gown and then stopped in front of two men. His eyes narrowed when he saw one of the men kissed her hands lightly and then pulled her to the dance floor.

He watched the two dance together eyes never leaving his angel, as the twirled around he caught the gaze of his angel and then gave a smile, making his presence known. 

Tomoyo saw her Knight, giving her a smile, she smiled back eyes locking to him as Ryan twirled her again.

As Ryan let go of her right hand preparing to twirl her around a hand coming from side held her and pulling her away from Ryan's grasp. She stiffened as she was pulled close to the person's chest and then notice the armor; she secretly smiled and then stares up at her new partner. It was the Knight.

The Knight stared back at her with his wonderful smile and bright eyes 

"Hi, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa" he introduce 

"It's a bit rude that I pulled you away from your partner" he said, placing his hands gently on her face. Tomoyo laughed a bit at his comment thinking that he indeed grabs her away from her partner but said nothing about it.

"But I want to meet the owner of this wonderful amethyst eyes and delicate cheeks..." Eriol said running his thumb over her cheeks as they continued to follow the rhythm of the dance. 

And then he stopped at her lips, lightly touching it, feeling its softness under his touch. Staring straight at Tomoyo's eyes he continued

"And this soft cherry lips..." he was lost in her deep eyes when someone interrupted their moment

"Eriol man, there you are, come on we have to go" Yamazaki shouted from the path they came in to.

Eriol turned and saw Yamazaki approaching him. He looked back at the angel in his hands and then back at Yamazaki who was motioning at some people coming his way. It was Taki and some of his gang, he cursed inwardly 'Shit! Were caught.' 

He run his hand once again to the sweet cherry lips of his angel and then kiss her lightly feeling the softness under his own lips. After a while he let go and then smiled back down at his angel and then whispered "We will meet again" before finally letting her go and running out of the hall with Syaoran and Yamazaki. 

Tomoyo touch her lips, staring at the retreating figure of his Knight 'So, you're Eriol Hiiragizawa' a smile formed in her lips as his cousin came over her asking what happened. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delay I had a major writers block and I can't think of anything to add to this fic. please forgive me.

THANK YOU for those who reviewed especially to my partner kaz and my loyal reviewer:

The Great One  


lilyflower  
  
fireblaze  


and to all those who stopped and read my fic

Pls. Review this chapter and tell me what u think. This chapter is a twist of the real version of Romeo and Juliet and I would need ur opinions on the coming chapt

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and all the brand of cars and the song "I Wanna Be With You" by Mandy Moore

                                                                          Forbidden Passion

                                                                                 Chapter 4

"Who the hell was that Eriol!!" Yamazaki asks as they run out of the house. The two saw Syaoran's car coming their way in such a hurry. Yamazaki glimpsed at his back and saw three guys chasing them one of which was Taki.

"Hurry Eriol" He shouted running faster towards Li's car. 

"Come on guys, hop in" Syaoran said behind the wheel as he stop in front of Eriol and Yamazaki.

Eriol and Yamazaki jump on the car, Eriol at the front seat, Yamazaki at the back. Once the two were inside Syaoran sped out of the Mansion.

"Stop them!!" Taki shouted from the main door, the three attempted to run to their car but Sonomi blocked their way. Taki look at his Aunt who was giving them a hard look, some of the guest were already staring at them trying to find out what's all the chase is about. Sonomi walk towards his nephew, she stop in front of him and pulled him closer 

"Let them be, don't cause a problem here" she whispered at him, venom in her voice. Taki stared back at his aunt, eyes blazing but nodded his head he knew that he could never argue with a Daidouji who was much superior and older with him. 

Sonomi nodded her head in approval and then face her guest apologizing for what happened. 

"Whoa! That was close," Yamazaki exclaim looking at the closing gates of the Daidouji Mansion. Syaoran look at the gates in his rearview mirror and the smirked at their fast escape. 

Meanwhile Eriol smiled as he leaned on his hand by the window. He was thinking of the kiss he just shared with his angel. How nice it was to feel those soft lips on his and taste the sweetness that enfolds those beautiful lips. 

Yamazaki kept babbling at the back about how lucky they were getting out of there alive and not that he was scared or something but they were outnumbered and it would be hard to fight them and get out alive. 

"Ne Eriol? We were really lucky," he asks Eriol putting his hand on his shoulder. Eriol didn't respond not even a smirk or grunt of approval. Yamazaki look quizzically at Eriol's non-reaction and the Syaoran turn at the sudden silence of the two.

"Eriol are you alright?" Syaoran asked taking his eyes off the road for a while to stare back at Eriol.

"Hey, man" Yamazaki said shaking his shoulder. 

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine" Eriol said as he sat up straight, waking up from his trance. Syaoran quirked his brows at Eriol's answer but decided not to answer and continue to drive. Meanwhile Yamazaki grinned and then push Eriol off his seat.

"Fine? Nu-uh you're not fine, you're thinking abut that girl you danced with" Yamazaki said proudly as he sat back, arms spread out. Eriol glared at him as he sat back at his seat. 

"Girl?" Syaoran asks his brow raising but not taking his eyes off the road

"Yeah, Girl, he danced with a girl but..." Yamazaki said leaning at Syaoran

"I have to admit she's beautiful," he added, smirking at Eriol. 

"A Girl huh? I never thought you to be the fast one. I always thought that you're the one that choose his prey carefully," Syaoran said, grinning behind the wheels. Eriol shook his head and ignored the two 

"Yeah. That's what I thought. The girls following him and not him following the girl" Yamazaki added smiling mischievously at Eriol

"Oh, really? Eriol followed the girl?" Syaoran asks playfully, they love to tease Eriol anytime they have a chance to which is not that often.

"Cut it out, you two" Eriol said glaring at the two, but the two continued milking Eriol for some information

"Yes he did and I even saw him pull the poor girl away from her partner" Yamazaki added, snickering 

"Oooo, that's bad Eriol" Syaoran said, trying not to burst from laughter which would be a big mistake.

Eriol was turning red from anger and at same time embarrassment, true, he was not the one that would chase a girl but this girl was different it was like there's something in her that attracted her to him...

"And guess what Syaoran?" Yamazaki asks 

"What?" 

"He almost ki-"

"Ok, enough of this!! Fine! I admit I followed her around that's because I think she's different and special from the others " Eriol said cutting Yamazaki off. Syaoran smirked and Yamazaki brightened 

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Syaoran asks, Eriol turn away from them looking at the street they pass by (AN: Syaoran didn't saw Tomoyo because he went off for the car and Yamazaki haven't met Tomoyo yet)

"I don't know" he answered sadly

"What!?! You've danced and kissed this girl and you don't know her name!!" Yamazaki shouted with wide eyes. Eriol glared at Yamazaki

"You kissed the girl!!" Syaoran echoed Yamazaki

"I would have known her name if it wasn't for that blasted Taki Daidouji and his gang" Eriol spat back. He was loosing his composure because of the incident. Now he could only hope he would see his angel again and ask her name. Eriol sighed and then turn back to the street 

"I wish I could see her again and ask her name" he quietly said. Syaoran shook his head placing his right arm over his best friend.

"Don't worry Eriol you'll see her again," he said shaking Eriol's shoulder reassuringly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
'Eriol Hiiragizawa' Tomoyo thought, staring at the stars, as she lean on the railings of her balcony. She brought her hands up to where his handsome Knight kissed her. She could still taste the sweetness that Eriol left her mouth after the kiss. 

She was awaken from her trance by the opening door, she spun around and saw Sakura on her nightgown with a bright smile approaching her. Tomoyo turn around facing the start once again as Sakura stand by her side

"Oh, my gosh!! Tomoyo you should have seen Syaoran on his prince costume he's so cute and we totally match, me wearing the princess" Sakura said excitedly. Tomoyo just nod her head thinking of her Knight.

Sakura noticed her silence and immediately got worried

"Tomoyo, what's wrong? You remember Syaoran-kun, right? I introduce him to you" she asks worriedly afraid that she hasn't introduced her boyfriend to his best friend. Tomoyo smiled and nodded her head

"I remember him, he's your cute Chinese boyfriend and the one that Touya-san hates" Tomoyo said with a mischievous smile. Sakura pouted 

"Yeah, you're right Onii-chan hates him and I don't why" she whined, Tomoyo laugh at her reaction, walking back to her room

"Erase that pout on your face and go to sleep Sakura-chan, we had a long day and I'm already tired" Tomoyo says as she started to fix her bed. Sakura nodded her head in approval walking towards the door

"Alright, I'll sleep but you have to tell me what happened just a while ago, I heard it was because of you and a guy, who could this guy be?" Sakura thought rubbing her chin. Tomoyo laughed sitting at her bed

"Yeah, don't worry I'll tell you everything tomorrow" She said, 

"Ok, Good night Tomoyo-chan"

"Night Sakura"

Sakura smiled and then bounded out of the room towards the guestroom she occupied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two Days later...

"Come on guys! I still have to pick up Sakura" Syaoran shouted as he went to Eriol's Navigator (AN: You know similar to a ford expedition (the style) but more gorgeous and powerful. I love this car) Eriol raised his brows, Yamazaki shook his head running to his Chevrolet Blazzer 

"Sorry guys can't go I have a date with Chiharu," he said climbing the front seat. Syaoran and Eriol nod their head in acknowledgement. Eriol then looked at Syaoran after seeing Yamazaki leave, waving at them 

"You still have to pick up Sakura-chan huh? Then why are you going to my car?" he asks smirking

"Because you my man" he said pointing at Eriol 

"Are going with me, were going out to enjoy and for you to forget your girl even for just a while" he said walking closer to Eriol and placing his arms over his shoulder

"Buddy for the past two days you've been out of yourself and I think you should relax a little, don't worry you'll see her again" Syaoran added pulling Eriol to the front seat. Eriol smirk

"Yeah right! Then why are we using my car and not yours?" Eriol asks

"Because I think we should fit your car very well and besides where is my car? I think you've forgotten that you picked me up this morning to show off your brand new Navigator" Syaoran said grinning madly at him. Eriol raise his brow in denial

"I did not, I think you just wanted to drive my car" Eriol said calmly 

"Part of it" Syaoran said

"Just what I thought" Eriol said climbing the front seat, he tossed his car keys to Syaoran before closing the door. Syaoran grinned and then climbed the drivers seat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Naoko, have you seen Sakura?" Syaoran asks as he saw Naoko came out of the hall leading the parking lot. Syaoran and Eriol have been standing in the parking lot for about five minutes waiting for Sakura to come out. She was late, as always, and upon seeing Naoko, one of Sakura's friends, Syaoran asks her immediately where Sakura could be.

"Ah hey! Syaoran! she's waiting for Tomoyo to finish her song practice at the music room" Naoko answered approaching the two. Syaoran frowned and then continued

"Would that be long?" he asked, Naoko smiled shaking her head

"They would be done in a while. She said that you could go there and watch while you wait for them" she answered. Syaoran smiled, he knew Tomoyo was a good singer which is according to Sakura and he would be delighted to hear her. 

Eriol was getting impatient he still have to find some information about the mysterious girl but where was he? standing in Bridget's Academy, an exclusive school for girls, waiting for his best friends' girl 

"Really? How could we get there?" Syaoran asked, Naoko gave them another smile

"Just walk down this way and then at the end turn right, at the end of that hall is the door to the room" Naoko said pointing to where she just came out. Syaoran smiled and then nodded his head in approval before pulling Eriol down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they neared the room, they could hear a lovely voice singing...

I try but I can't seem to get myself  
To think of anything  
But you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth  
I taste the truth

"That must be Tomoyo" Syaoran said opening the door of the room 

"She's good," Eriol commented as they entered the room to see the lovely young lady standing in front of the piano, singing her piece 

We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more

Eriol stopped dead in his tracks it was her... his angel...singing...

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you (yeah)

'God she's beautiful' Eriol thought. His thoughts stopped as Syaoran pulled him over to his girl friend that was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the piano watching Tomoyo as she sing. 

Syaoran kissed his girl friend on the cheek as he and Eriol sat beside her to watch Tomoyo 

  
So I'll hold you tonight  
Like I would if you were mine  
to hold forever more  
And I'll saver each touch that I wanted  
So much to feel before (to feel before)  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this 

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you

   
Eriol sat there starring at the vision in front of him... 'God, I wish I could be the one to hold you tight...' 

  
Oh baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore  
It drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name  
Take my hand  
Make my wish  
Baby, your command?

  
Tomoyo's eyes were close, she was concentrating on her piece, perfecting it. Eriol was mesmerize by the sight of her as one of her hands move with the song 

Yeahhh  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you (Yeahhh)  
I wanna be  
I wanna be with you Yeahh  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
I wanna be  
I wanna be with you yeah

As Tomoyo finish her song, Eriol and the rest including the teacher clapped their hands at Tomoyo's performance. She bowed her head, opening her eyes, and then turning to where her best friend is. 

Deep amethyst eyes widen in surprise as she stares straight to dark azure eyes. It was...

"Well done Ms. Daidouji" her teacher said walking over to where she is.

'So, your name is Tomoyo Daidouji my sweet angel...'

to be continued... 


End file.
